Legacy
by Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS
Summary: We've all wondered the story behind Harry's inherited fortune. Beware what you wonder... When James finally decides to propose to Lily, the Marauders decide to go out with a bang. What happens when they get in over their heads? Pure, undiluted chaos.


**Legacy**

A/N- I've never done a ficcy with the Marauders before, but this should be interesting. The idea kinda bludgeoned me over the head during my stay at the beach (which isn't to say that I didn't love my two week vacation… I'm not that obsessed…). Ow… I still have a headache… -grins- We all know that Harry has a small fortune he inherited from his parents, but how did _they_ get it? Lily has a sister to split any inheritances she might get with, and it seems that being an Auror/member of the Order of the Phoenix is more community service or Madeye probably would have had plastic surgery a looong time ago (heehee… ok, maybe not, but still…). And for that matter, how did Sirius have enough money to buy Harry a new broomstick? True, he has his family fortune, but it's not exactly a good idea to withdraw money under the name you're wanted for. (did the third book explain that? I don't have that one…) Anyways, on to the story… what happens when the Marauders plan to go out with a big bang, but get in over their heads? Pure, undiluted chaos…

"YOU DID _WHAT_, JAMES???" Sirius bellowed at his old friend, "Please tell me that you're joking…"

The tension in the small living room of James's one bedroom flat was nearly tangible. It, however, wasn't because of any of the normal, magical reasons. No, this was much more serious; something that not even the Marauders had suspected. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all huddled around the object of controversy on the coffee table, a small box, with an air of apprehension so strong that one would think it was a bomb.

"Err… no." James mumbled sheepishly, standing slightly back, "It was kind of spur-of-the-moment. I still can't believe that I did it."

"Great." Sirius muttered, "He's giving away the rest of his life and strapping on a ball and chain impulsively?? God, James, YOU BOUGHT A RING!!!"

Remus gave Sirius a scathing look as he let out a dog-like howl.

"Sirius, give it a rest." Remus scowled, "It's not like we didn't suspect-- "

The puzzled looks from Sirius and Peter stopped in the middle of his sentence and made him regard the two with extreme exasperation. James backed away slightly more, starting to look even more nervous.

"Please." Lupin winced, appealing to the ceiling, "Please tell me that they are joking."

"No, I'm not kidding! Come on, Remus, he betrayed us!!!" Sirius moaned, glaring at the box.

"Errr… you guys? I'm kind of already nervous about this already and—" The mighty Prongs moaned from his corner.

Sirius scowled at him witheringly. '_This was all obviously Lily's fault;_' Sirius seethed mentally, '_she had him whipped like a trained dog. She'd even made him flatten his hair. Ok, so it was only once to meet her parents and sister, but seeing James like that was just too tragic. She'd ruined everything._' Sirius let out another howl. Remus rolled his eyes and cuffed him upside the head, making Sirius snarl at him.

"Sirius, they've been going out for two years! Hell, you even approved of her until now."

"That's because she's breaking up the band now, man! She'll want the Marauders to disband. I know what that Yoko has in mind!"

James looked meeker than ever and crouched in the corner while Peter sighed and protected the ring from Sirius' lunging grasps. Remus held him back and groaned.

"I knew I should never have told you about the Beatles! She's not breaking up the band. Come on, tell him, James!"

James blanched and looked at a spot of painting chipping away from the wall.

"Well, she doesn't exactly approve of all the dangerous things we do. She seems to think that being a Marauder is a bad idea." James grimaced, sensing his friend's betrayed glares, "But she likes you guys! Really! And she doesn't mind if I stay with you during your transformation, Remus."

"She's a succubus, Prongs!" Remus cried, "She'll suck all the happiness out of you like a friggin' dementor!"

Sirius held him back, snarling about Yokos the whole time. At that point, James was about to put his escape plan into effect (which consisted mainly of him jumping out the four-story window) when Peter's quavery, still almost-adolescent voice interrupted them all.

"We all knew this would happen eventually. Shouldn't we be congratulating James?" Peter muttered, chewing on his thumbnail with rat-like intensity.

James grinned and slapped him on the back while Remus and Sirius carried on about treachery.

"Listen, you guys. I was just thinking… if this has to end, we've gotta do it right." James grinned, ruffling his hair and regaining (some) of his courage, "Besides, I need to latch on to this opportunity. She was the hottest girl in our graduating year. And I don't want to end up a girlfriendless loser like you three, after all."

"HEY!" Lupin sighed, "It's kind of hard to explain to a girl why you can't see her one certain day a month. They end up getting suspicious and thinking that I go out with another girl. Maybe if I were a woman, it'd be easier…"

Beside him, Sirius nodded and grinned ferally.

"I'm a hit and run kind of guy." Sirius smirked, "But are you sure there's no way to get you to not do this? You're signing a pact with the devil, man. Your. Whole. Life."

"Way to make me nervous right before I go ask Lily." James said, eyes glinting mischievously as he grabbed the ring off the table and executed his great escape from his own apartment.

Sirius and Remus gaped and tried to block the exit, but James chose that moment to put his Quidditch-gained quickness by running out the door.

"Wish me luck!" James shouted back to them, giddy with excitement and taking the stairs two at a time down.

There were several minutes of shocked silence as everything registered, only broken by the sound of James' heap-of-a-car sputtering to life and speeding away.

"Why didn't you stop him???" Lupin and Sirius raged at each other while Peter leaned against the farthest wall, wondering how long it'd take until they dropped it.

"You know what this means, don't you, Padfoot?" Remus said, baring his teeth.

Peter's stomach dropped to somewhere near his feet.

_'Please don't let them--" _He began to pray, only to be pulled out the door mid-way through.

"I certainly do, Moony. It's time for a good old-fashioned hunt-down."

And in Sirius' place stood a large black dog that was sniffing the night air eagerly. Peter, unnerved by their intensity, shrank away from his two shock-crazed friends and covered his eyes. Tonight was not going to be a good night.

A/N- Will the other Marauders ruin James' proposal? What kind of big bang do they have in mind? And what about Lily's friends? Do they disapprove as much as Sirius and Lupin? Doncha just love cliffhangers? Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's 2:30. Well, it should get pretty interesting, but if you want more HP-based fun, -insert shameless advertising here- read my ficcies about Harry and Hermione switching bodies and one with the crew of Young Wizards meeting the crew of HP. Yeah, and I know that most Lily-fans will want to flame me, but just wait a few more chappies. –wink- I like Lily, too. Well, be nice to the pretty periwinkle box and click on it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
